


The Eyes Hold Lies

by painful_lullabies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Harry Potter, M/M, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-04-03 21:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14005149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painful_lullabies/pseuds/painful_lullabies
Summary: Hadrian Potter-Snape, an eight-year-old, goes through a rather painful inheritance (three times). Hadrian arrives in his mind, where Death awaits him to speak. Hadrian is allowed to stay in his mind for three years (a mere nano-second in actuality), where he learns the ways of the Wizarding World. Hadrian soon comes back to the mortal world, where a letter awaits him only two days back to reality. Hadrian arrives at Gringotts, where he uncovers truths before the lies are told.What does Hadrian do? Where will he go?





	1. Chapter 1

I looked around the small, dirty cupboard. The closet had practically nothing, only consisting of several things that I didn't really look into much. There were dusty books ought to fall apart soon, barely filled pens, a small blanket, and something I've never really noticed before. A latch. It wasn't locked but after a bit of looking and opening the entry, I found it could be locked on the inside. Not bothering to really look into the opening anymore, I closed it. I then proceeded to cover it with the old blanket.

I then looked toward the farthest corner, in the left, that I had put a barely noticeable clock at. If you had looked through the cupboard door, you wouldn't see the clock anywhere near it. I crawled over to the clock, adjusting my crooked glasses along the way. Once I could actually read what the clock said, I smiled lightly. It was the first of July, seeing as the clock had finally turned to midnight. I had only thirty days to go until my birthday, which I was waiting patiently for. Should I do extra chores around the house so that I don't get a terrible beating on my special day? Perhaps I should make a more delicious meal for dinner then? Or maybe I could do more stuff to help the garden, to please Petunia? Or, maybe I could-

I sucked in a deep breath, shocked at the newfound pain in my arms. I hadn't expected it, but it didn't hurt too badly. As if luck just wasn't on my side, or I had jinxed myself, the pain intensified by exactly thrice the amount before. Then, as if it needed to, the pain swept through my entire 142 cm. (4'8) body. It felt as though a truck had run over me, and then backed up to make sure the job was done. I began to pant as the pain seemed to somehow spread out, even more, causing far greater pain than Dudley and Vernon combined.

My head began to feel as though it was being split in half, before being filled with hot metal that just wouldn't cool down. In fact, that 'metal' seemed to heat up more, causing me to begin to groan a bit. My muscles seemed to tense and un-tense repeatedly, confused on what to do. My arms and legs felt sore and, if I moved them, it felt like saws were being pressed unto every single inch of my body.

My back then began to feel the pain that travelled from my head, except it was a bit harsher but slower. It was like being forced to sit down on the wooden triangle naked (yeah the torture method we all know and love). Except, it was your back being pushed onto the sharp triangle before lifting up. After being lifted up, you're forced back down harder than the last; causing a great deal of pain to suddenly come to life.

After my back was done choosing to break apart, my legs, feet, arms, and hands were suddenly on fire. I turned over slowly, albeit painfully, to quickly put part of the blanket into my mouth. I clenched my teeth around the soft material, allowing my groans to become louder. My appendages felt as though the pain was caressing them, and I believe it left marks. 

Finally, after what felt like centuries (although it was mere minutes in actuality), the pain subsided and I was brought into an unconscious state of mind. 

I opened my eyes and realized I was looking upward at a white ceiling. I sat up and scanned the place I was in. It was all white, with no doors or windows whatsoever. There was a bed, a bedside table, an armchair, and a huge bookshelf filled to the brim with books, however. I slowly stood up and walked over to the fluffy looking armchair, and slowly sat down on the chair. It was, indeed, fluffy and comfortable.

"Hello, Hadrian." A man appeared right in front of me right as he greeted - me?

"Hello, sir." I greeted back politely, feeling intimidated by his appearance. He had chestnut coloured eyes, with a pale complexion. He also had a tall height, along with dirty blonde hair that seemed to reach his shoulders. "Who are you?"

"Why I am Death, but please call me Louis." De- Louis stated simply, smiling broadly at me. His pearly white teeth were so straight, and unflawed, it was unbelievable! I shyly smiled back, before looking around once more.

"Where am I?"

"You are in your mind, which has made this little room because it suits you as of right now," Louis answered, spreading is arms about to appear as though he was welcoming me here. "I brought you into your unconsciousness because of what has happened."

"Oh. Why did I feel that - pain?" I questioned slowly, staring right into his eyes from experience.

"That was your mind, soul, magic, and forms fighting for control. They are at peace right now, but you must control these aspects of yourself. Which is one of the reasons why I brought you here."

"Oh, can we start then? I'd like to know this stuff and how to control them because I haven't been able to do it."

"Yes, we can start. Right now, time doesn't exist. We can spend centuries in here, but when we bring you back to your world and time, it'll be back to the point where you finished transforming."

"Well, let's start then! I want to know how to control my 'aspect's!" I pouted, faking my anger as he just laughed - scratch that, giggled at my antics. I smiled again, and then he told me to sit down.


	2. Chapter One

"Let's start off with your forms and how to control them, as those are what you are mostly here for." Louis started before pausing. He asked, "Can you conjure up a mirror?" I nodded and simply asked my mind to summon a body length mirror. I then stood up in front of it, looking at my appearance. A lot of it had changed, in fact.

My height shrunk by exactly three inches, making me even shorter than before. I guess I'll be short for basically my whole life unless my forms art taller. My hair was now wavier and smoother than before and only reach just at the bottom of my ears. My ears were now more fae-like and were more flexible and outward. My face seemed more angelic, but maybe in the years to come, it'll still look mature. My eyes weren't green, no, they were a mixture of violet and silver. The two rare colours were practically clashing against each other, and there were specks of Auburn, gold, and brown floating around near the irises.

Other than my 'normal' appearance, my add-ons were quite a shock. I had antlers that were ought to grow with me, and I also had deer-like ears that were the colour of my hair. I could easily hide my ears whenever I chose to, but I didn't care right now. I had small fangs, that like everything else of mine, would grow with me. I had these markings going from my neck all the way to my fingertips, and they seemed to have patterns. One of the three patterns was a wolf with wings and a deer with wings chasing after each other, albeit playfully. The second one was a rabbit with wings and antlers just prowling at another of their kind, again, playfully. The last was of all three, along with a couple other animals, sitting or laying next/near each other. My fingernails were, surprisingly, really sharp.

I then look behind me to see a long, fluffy tail that was the same shade of brown as my hair with other shades in it. I then turned around, back facing the mirror, and looked behind me in the mirror. I saw what looked like a pair of bat wings, although it seemed far larger and wider than any bat wings I've seen in my life. It also had darker shades of any other bird I know, so this couldn't be a known bird's wings, can it?

"Liking your new look?" I flinched as Louis spoke, and almost cowered, before sighing in relief. I forgot he was here, and in my little moment of panic, I almost ducked to dodge a 'hit'. He seemed to be unfazed by my movements, although his eyes narrowed a bit in deep thought.

"Yeah, a bit too much, but I like it. Can we go on with my forms and such?" I asked him sitting down pretzel legged on the bed. He nodded whilst sitting in the armchair.

"You can read, right?" I nodded to his question. "Well, to make it easier, I have books for you to read. However, if you get bored, we can just learn some other stuff and then go back to it later."

"Okay, where are the books?" As if on cue, a huge pile of books summoned itself on the floor.

"I'll quickly sort them out and tell you which is what and shi- stuff," Louis stated, quickly replacing one word with another. He probably curses, I sigh at my thought. It's completely normal to curse, so why did he not say the word? Oh, I'm rambling. I watch as Louis quickly moves his hand this way and that before we have several stacks of books.

"Alright, that pile is for your forms." He motions to the pile on the far right, before continuing. "That is for your soul, mind, and magic." He points the one beside the far right. "That is for all the spells, hexes, curses, and such for you to learn wandless, wordless, and with a wand right there." He points to a stack in the middle of the five. That stack was quite taller than the previous two he spoke of. "That is for the Wizarding World and everything you need to know of it, including the magical families and creatures." He points to the one on the left of the middle stack. "This, here, is for basically everything else you need to know. Later on, after you've covered everything, we can go onto far more advanced books and topics."

"Okay, I guess there is a lot of reading. Is there any way I can listen to music while I'm here?" I asked Louis, thinking that if there is some sort of background music, then it'd be easier to read.

"Yep, just think of the type of music and it'll just start," Louis explained, before summoning a book, that is very much bigger than the one I grabbed and sitting down. I nodded, thought of the type of music, before beginning to read.


	3. Chapter Two

"Ry!~" Louis called after me, as I was taking a simple stroll around my little field coming to decision. "What are you thinking about?"

"Louis, I need to go back. It is time, anyways." I stated calmly, my face void of emotion except for a raised eyebrow. I've grown used to his bickering and odd attitude.

"Well, that was sudden. Okay, just so you know, you have to act normal." Louis stated seriously, as he suddenly flicked his wrist.

"Wait wh-" I was interrupted by waking up in a small, tight space. Confused by where I was, I looked. I used my heightened vision for a better view and gaped at what I saw. I was in a freaking cupboard! Who the hell did that? Are the ones who did this insane? 

Oh. That's right, I was abused. I'm in the cupboard, aged 11, and it is half past midnight. I groaned in annoyance, realizing I was back in dirty hand-me-down clothes. Oh, how I wished I could torture these muggles for even landing a hand on me. I gagged as I realized it was gross in here, with the smell of blood and vomit stenching the floor. I realized there were a few books here, so I grabbed one. It was old and dusty, a bit hard to read, but still, I grabbed it. I then waved my hand to clean the books in here, before repairing them. I then looked at the title of the book in-hand and chuckled. It was a twisted, longer version of the muggle fairytale, Snow White. I opened it and began to read it, so to pass the time.

 

*** (Third POV Change) ***

Hadrian was able to hear footsteps from the master bedroom, where Vernon and Petunia were, which caused him to put away the book and make them appear dusty and worn out. He quickly made myself dirty and look tired, just as Vernon banged on the door harshly. Hadrian pretended to yelp in fear as the entrance opened, allowing a fat elephant to loom over him. He cowered in a corner, hoping to look like a prey about to be eaten by a predator.

"Make breakfast, and then do all of these chores, freak." Vernon spat, roughly grabbing me and handing me a list of chores. Hadrian nodded in fake fear, before rushing to the kitchen and making breakfast. He quickly served it, before heading off to do the chores. Hadrian used magic for every one of them but made sure to do it slowly, so to not make them suspicious. He was in the garden, allowing his Wolpertinger abilities to take place. He was a bit quicker in his work, and when also using a few my water abilities from the Enfield side of his, he was able to quickly finish the garden without too much suspicion.

"Come and make dinner, boy," Vernon grumbled, realising he had no reason to beat Hadrian up unless he messes up dinner. Hadrian nodded and went inside. He went into the small kitchen, listening to the conversations of Vernon and Petunia. As he listened, he began to make the dinner. 

"That boy is a bit quicker in his work, Vernon. He may have used his - his, freak abilities." Petunia whispered quietly, although to Hadrian is all but screamed right in his face. "Is it really worth keeping him just for his money that Dumbledore gives us?"

"Of course, why else would we keep him? I'll beat him later far harsher than before, okay?" Hadrian just sighed and put the food on plates. As an afterthought, Hadrian added an extra piece to his little dinner and then brought the food to the table. Everyone glared at Hadrian, but Hadrian just stared at everyone's faces.

Suddenly Vernon's face was red as he began to pant. Petunia was glugging water, and Dudley was making fish faces. Ah, the satisfaction Hadrian got for adding all the spices to their dinner was amazing! Albeit, it ended with Vernon grabbing Hadrian by his hair and bringing him upstairs into Dudley's second room. Vernon threw Hadrian to the bedpost, and then suddenly the door was locked.

'I'm sorry, Hadrian. I'm sorry I cannot get involved with what he's about to do.' Louis' voice rang out in my mind, sounding so very sincere and hurt. It seemed he really didn't want to have to watch Hadrian go through what he's about to, for the first time. 'I promise we can do whatever in your mind, but please, please, please forgive me for what is about to happen.'

And that was the last thing he heard before he was erupting into screams.


	4. Chapter Three

I opened my eyes and tried to look around. Why was it so dark? I moved my right hand up check if I even had my glasses on, and I somehow still did. Nevermind that, I could hear birds chirping, which meant it was early morning. There should be some light, but there is none. I tried to look at my right hand, now outstretched in front of me, but I saw absolutely nothing. Becoming even more confused, I blinked. Still, no light. Had I sat up too quickly? No, I would've been able to see by now.

What even happened last night? I added a lot of spices, hot spices mind you, and I was brought upstairs to Dudley's second bedroom. Why was I here, not in the cupboard? That shouldn't matter, why can I not see and why do I feel no pain? Did I suddenly become immune to the pain?

'I'm sorry, Hadrian. I must ask you, can you forgive me?' A quiet, sad voice called out to me in my mind. He, Louis, seemed as though he regretted something.

'What for?' I thought to him, confused. He did know of my beating last night, right?

'I knew your beating last night would cause you to-' He paused as if he couldn't say the next few words. Why was he so hesitant?

'To?' I repeated the word in a questioning way, so he would understand the second intention of my repeating.

'To go blind, Hadrian.' Even after Louis spoke, I couldn't quite listen to him. I had been listening to the suddenly loud heartbeat of mine, and the overwhelming urge to crawl back into the dusty bed. I could hear my breath hitch as thundering footsteps made their way to the bedroom I was in as if my breathing would anger the fat man on the other side of the door.

"Wake up, boy. You have to make breakfast. Once done, you freak will work in the garden until dinner." Vernon growled loudly, walking away after unlocking the three locks. I sat up in slight hesitance, unable to see.

'Try to see with your magic, like we learned. You won't be able to see much, other than a couple of meters (yards) in front of you. We haven't mastered the magic sight yet.' Louis suggested, with more gentleness in his voice. I nodded and concentrated on my magic to reach my eyes. By doing so, I was able to see more auras than what you'd regularly see as a muggle, but I still saw the world normally. Except for the fact I actually couldn't see, and my eyes had been glazed over with blindness even a muggle could see. That didn't stop me from actually opening my eyes, and blinking them every three seconds.

I nodded a couple of times and then stood up slowly. I turned a full 360 just to make sure I could see everything, before quickly walking forward to leave the disorganized room I'll need to clean later. I walked down the flight of stairs, before heading toward the kitchen. Making sure no one was around, I used some of my magic to summon the foods I needed from the cabinets. I then began to make pancakes, eggs, and bacon.

Once I finished, I served the muggles with utmost care, as I did not want to have any more harm inflicted upon me. I then walked out to the garden and embraced the hot weather. There were no clouds outside, and the plants seemed to be dying from lack of care. Somehow feelings the plants drained emotions, I quickly began to work on the upset living plants. They seemed intrigued with me in one way or another, but I paid no attention to the 'stares' I got.

I knew how to not overwork m powers, and by doing many things at once can bother me very little. So, using this advantage, I spread little of my magic to the dying plants. I gave them the water they needed as I took out the weeds that my Wolpertinger side noticed. I also pet some petals, being mindful of the thorns some of them have. It was still hot outside by the time I was finishing the gardens when I noticed an owl perched outside of Dudley's second window. I looked at the bird, feeling a bit glad to see another winged creature. I then noticed the letters in its claws, so I quickly opened the window to the bedroom. Once the bird was in, I closed the window slightly. I quickly stood up after petting several leaves and headed into the extra room. I shut the door and took the letters the bird held. As I did so, I noticed a wound on the animal's wing.

Quickly, I soothed the pain the poor bird had, before trying to heal the wing. It worked, and the bird seemed grateful, as it nipped my left ring finger lightly. I smiled at the bird and opened the window open for it to leave. The barn owl left a bit hesitant, but when I smiled it nodded and left. I hid the letters underneath the bed, before leaving to make dinner.

When I was excused to the bedroom, thankfully without a beating, I reached under the bed for my letters. I was feeling unusually tired, with the slight overuse of my magic. I must use less, as I now know I used far too much for my sight.


	5. Chapter Four

I grab the letters that I've taken from the owl, whom left and opened them. I made sure everyone else hadn't needed me before coming upstairs, and they must think I'm asleep. I suppose they hadn't been too hard on me, seeing as they may have heard my pain last night. I sigh before reading the old paper, Louis called them parchment I believe.

Dear Mr Potter,

I am Griphook, the manager of your vault(s) and family tree. I also take care of your inheritances, blocks/spells used on you, and other things I cannot list. I am informing via letter that you have come into an early inheritance. To go into details on both your inheritance and unauthorized vault entries, you must come to Gringotts. By following the instructions on the following parchment, you will be brought into the Gringotts main entry.

Sincerely,

Griphook.

After I read that, I grabbed the other parchment. As I did so, I felt some magic around it. Opening the letter, I found that it was a portkey, something Louis explained to me was a way of teleporting from one place to another. I read the specific instructions, before looking around. I think it is best to clean the room once I come back.

"Booyahg (magic in Ghukliak, a fictional Goblin language)," I mutter, hand on the parchment. I appear in a hall filled with little creatures, which I presume to be Goblins. They seem like some people I should respect, as they control the bank here. I stood up, wiping off the fake dust I got from my landing.

"Mr Potter?" I look forward, at a small Goblin with a nametag that said 'Griphook' on it. I nodded and walked forward.

"Greetings, Mr Griphook." I greeted him, showing a bashful smile to him. He seemed extremely shocked by my behaviour but concealed it greatly. "Should I follow you, sir? Or should we speak here?" I asked kindly, unsure of what to do.

"Follow me, Mr Potter. We'll speak in my office." I nodded as I followed the miniature being, feeling shy as the other Goblins stared at me in confusion. Why were they confused? I'm simply acting like I should with others that seem superior.

'Because Hadrian, Wixes (genderfluid title for magical beings) treat Goblins usually without respect or manners. It is far more rare to treat a Goblin as you do in the Wizarding World.' Louis answered with astonishment as if he was shocked I spoke the way I did.

"Please, sit down, Mr Potter." I nodded and sat down in a leather chair, across from the Goblin who sat on the other side of a desk. "Now, I'll need you to draw some blood and let three drops fall onto this parchment" I nodded and grabbed the small knife he handed me, before lightly pricking my ring finger. I let the blood drop thrice onto the paper, before forcing my magic to heal my little wound.

A quill suddenly appeared, causing me to flinch. It began to write quickly but delicately onto the parchment, forming words. It went on for roughly five minutes, stopping only twice to point at me. Once done, the parchment floated toward me. I lightly grasped the paper, and read the following statements.

'Name: Hadrian Snape-Potter

Sexuality: Currently Panromantic Asexual, can be changed.

Father Name: Severus Snape

Mother Name: Jame Potter

Adopter Mother Name: Lily nee Evans

Magical Guardian: Dumbledore

Magic Status: Beyond Death/Life Combined

Titles: Master of Death, Master of Life, Master of Fate (more unlisted)

Lordships: Peveralls, Blacks, Grindelwald, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Potter, Merlin, Flint, Guant, Sullivan, Byme (more unlisted)

Heirships: Snape lordship, Snape foundations/homes, Black homes, Hogwarts castle (more unlisted)

Vaults: Potter, Merlin, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Peverall, Flint, Guant, Sullivan, Byme, SNape (more unlisted)

Vault Entries:

-Potter Vault (Dumbledore, 63 times, took 290, 542, 178 galleons)

-Snape Vault (Severus Snape, 3 times, took 5,000 galleons)

Creature inheritance: Wolpertinger, Peryton, Enfield

Creature Mates: Unknown until their inheritances

Sub/Dom/Dual: Dual

Forms: Peryton, Enfield, Wolpertinger, Fae, Deer, Rabbit, Wolf, Eagle, Elk (more unlisted)

Abilities: Abilities of Peryton, Enfield, Wolpertinger, mind reading, magic sight, power sensing (more unlisted)

Blocks/Potions/Spells on Hadrian:

-Magic block (Dumbledore, 70%)

-Inheritance block (Dumbledore, 100% + unsuccessful)

-Ability block (Dumbledore, 90%)

-Love potion (To Ginerva Weasley, 100%)

-Trust potion (To Hagrid, Dumbledore, Ron Weasley, Hermione Weasley, GInerva Weasley, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley {more unlisted})

-Hate potion (To Tom Marvolo Riddle/Voldemort, Draconis Lucious Malfoy, Lucious Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Slytherin House, Severus Snape, Pansy Parkinson {more unlisted})

-Knowledge block (Dumbledore, 80%)

-Ruthlessness spell (Dumbledore, 90%)

-Glamour spell+potion (Dumbledore, 100% halfway unsuccessful)'

I scoffed at all the blocks, before letting my magic guide the parchment toward Griphook. Once Griphook read the long piece of parchment, he seemed angered. He looked up at me, frustration hidden in his eyes.

"Would you like all spells, blocks, and potions taken apart from you?" Griphook asked politely, but he held a furious gaze in his dark eyes. I nodded, allowing him to explain how. "We'll bring you into a room, and you have to go into the middle of a complex rune hectagon. We will be doing some stuff to take all the things on you, but by doing so with the amount that's on you, it'll cause great pain unto you. Are you okay with that, Mr Snape?"

"Yes, it is okay. If you could, could you possibly change the guardianship afterwards? I'll explain after." Griphook nodded, before leading us out of his office and down man hallways. I just sighed before letting my magic sight go away, quickly grabbing Griphook's hand so I could follow him. He tensed at the sudden contact but looked back and spared a glance at my eyes. He seemed to have noticed what I think are blunt, dark eyes that have been glazed over. He then let go of my hand, making my glance at what I believe is him with his quiet breathing.

"Two steps forward, open the doors, and then fifteen steps forward." Griphook directed softly, as I did what he said without any interruptions. I could hear many breaths coming in front of me, and they were all in a circle. I then sat down once I reached the spot I needed to be, and waited for the pain to start.

"Begin," mumbled an unknown voice toward my left. I 'looked' over at that spot, before looking down in a way to show I am submissive to what will happen next. Suddenly, in Goblin language, those around me began chanting. With that, pain erupted deep within me, causing me to yelp.

'Hadrian, do not worry. Why not chat while they do what they must, yeah?' Louis suggested, which I just nodded.

I'm confused though, how does this book already have so many reads? Is it because it includes Cedric x, Harry? Also, if this seems rude sorry, but can I get some votes? I'm a fairly new author still, and no one really checks my books out.


	6. Chapter Five

My eyes began to form tears as the pain was far more painful than ever, even more than Vernon Dursley. In fact, it may as well have been thrice the pain he has caused me in my eight years combined. I let out cries of pain and sadness, letting my feelings go as the pain began to overwhelm me. I hate this feeling, it hurts too much.

'Alright, how about a story? Yeah? Okay,' Louis paused, thinking shortly. He has never actually specialized in caring or loving someone, but he showed me his care. He had explained before he never liked anyone, not even in a familial love.

'Alright, let's start. There was a dense forest on the sides of a mountain. Many kinds of animals lived in the forest. A deer was eating grass and leaves with her two young ones. The young ones wandered happily here and there. The deer followed her fawns. The young ones entered a cave. The deer was frightened. It was a tiger's cave. There were bones of dead animals all over the cave. Fortunately, the tiger was not inside the cave at the time.

The deer was trying to lead her young ones out of the cave. AT that time she heard a loud roar. She saw the tiger at a distance. The tiger was coming towards the cave. It was dangerous to go out of the cave now. She thought of a plan. The tiger had come closer to the cave. The deer raised her voice and shouted, "My dear young children do not weep. I shall capture a tiger for you to eat. You can have a good dinner."

The tiger heard these words. He was disturbed. He said to himself, "Whose is that strange voice from the cave? A dangerous animal is staying inside to capture me. I shall run away to escape death."

So saying, the tiger began to run away from there as fast as possible.' Louis paused slightly, wincing at my wails that suffocated the room. The Goblins were only halfway done, and already I could pass out.

'A jackal saw the running tiger. "Why are you running in great fear?" the Jackal asked. The tiger said, "My friend, a powerful and fierce animal has come to stay in my cave. The young ones are crying for a tiger to eat. The mother is promising to capture a tiger for them. So, I am running away in great fear."

The cunning jackal was now sure. The tiger was a coward. It said to the tiger. "Do not be afraid. No animal is fiercer or stronger than a tiger. Let us go together to find out."

But the tiger said, "I do not want to take a chance. You may run away. I will be left alone to die. So, I will not come with you."

The jackal said, "Trust me. Let us knot our tails together. Then I will not be able to leave you."

The tiger agreed unwillingly to this proposal. The jackal tied their tails in a knot. Now they walked towards the cave together.

The deer saw the jackal and the tiger coming together. She again raised her voice. She shouted towards her children standing in the cave, "My dear children, I had requested her friend, the clever jackal, to capture a tiger for us. Now look the jackal has captured a tiger for us. He has tied the tiger's tail to his tail. This is to prevent the tiger from escaping. You will soon have the tiger for our dinner."' Louis paused, watching as I began to calm a bit before my bones seemed to move again. With each movement inside my body, caused great pain. It felt as though my organs, skin, and bones were replacing each other with bones and shards of glass. I suddenly feel so fragile under the stares of the Goblins, and they were about to be done.

'The tiger heard this. He was shocked. He was sure now. The jackal cheated him. So, the tiger decided to escape from the terrible animal standing inside his cave. He started running. He forgot about the jackal. He dragged the jackal over rocks and thorns. In the mad escape, the jackal was caught between two rocks. The tiger pulled with all his might. His tail got cut. The jackal was killed in this incident. The tail-less tiger ran away to another part of the forest.

The deer and her young ones left the tiger's cave. They joined their herd safely.' Louis finished, watching as I slowly sat up from my laying position. I felt new, and my throat hurt a lot. The Goblins maybe looking on in shock, some with anger as they could feel the submissive part of myself being hurt. They most likely know of my abuse, as I guess when they were chanting they had to look into my past wounds and heal those as well.

"Hadrian? Are you tired, or okay enough to speak of the Guardianship now?" Griphook asked me quietly, to which I nodded and clumsily stood up. I couldn't go back to the Dursleys, as I wasn't choosing to.

"Y-Yeah, can you guide me back?" I bashfully asked the little Goblin, to which I guess he nodded. I heard soft footsteps coming up to me, and a hand taking mine. I walked slowly toward the doors, I believe, with the stares of the other Goblins. I smiled, "Goodbye, and thank you."


	7. Chapter Six

Once we've left the silent room, I could immediately feel cold air. I was thankful because it helped soothe my restless newfound magic. We seemed to be heading back to Griphook's office, which made me realize this was taking really long. How long have I even been here? It is really odd how time flies by, I suppose.

"Please sit down, Mr. Potter-Snape. I think you'd like to change your guardianship, or perhaps, not have any guardians?" Griphook asked me, looking right at me. I blinked, once, twice, before nodding.

"I'd like to become free of any guardians. I do not know of this Severus yet, nor do I like Dumbledore. Also, after this, can we speak of my vault entries?" I spoke quietly, waiting for a response. I really want to finish everything I must now, so I have free time later on.

"Yes, we can do it after this. Please repeat after me, while holding this ring; I, Hadrian Potter-Snape, hereby declare all guardianships over me to non-existence. Thus, allowing I, Hadrian Potter-Snape, to become my own guardian." Griphook directed me, holding out a ring that I believe was very extravagant. I let my magic sight overwhelm me slightly, allowing me to see a bit. I didn't want to use a lot of my magic, seeing as I was tired. The ring was simple, with a black band. However, on the band were silver snakes, badgers, lions, and eagles lining up next to each other. They all lead to a Zircon gem that was an undeniable beautiful shade of dark green. There were two words on top of and underneath the gem, one was 'Ethereal' and the one underneath was 'Thoughts.'

"I, Hadrian Potter-Snape, hereby declare all guardianships over me to non-existence. Thus, allowing I, Hadrian Potter-Snape, to become my own guardian." I stated gracefully, holding the ring. I let my sight stay, as I put the ring on. A bright light erupted through the room, but it didn't harm me.

"Let's give you your heirship rings, and your lord rings," Griphook stated. "Would you like to do it all at once, Mr. Potter-Snape?"

"Yes, sir," I responded, watching him grab fourteen boxes.

"We'll start by doing the four Hogwarts founders, the Potter, the Blacks, and then the rest. Here is a necklace to put the rings on, and if you want to combine two or more, put them all on the same finger." I nodded, allowing him to speak once more. "Repeat after me; I, Hadrian Potter-Snape, hereby declare the title of lordships to the Peveralls, Blacks, Grindelwald, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Potter, Merlin, Flint, Guant, Sullivan, and Byme. I, Hadrian Potter-Snape, also declare the title of heir to Snape."

" I, Hadrian Potter-Snape, hereby declare the title of lordships to the Peveralls, Blacks, Grindelwald, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Potter, Merlin, Flint, Guant, Sullivan, and Byme. I, Hadrian Potter-Snape, also declare the title of heir to Snape." I stated, putting the founder rings onto my right ring finger, watching as they mended together. I had put Merlin, Flint, Guant, Potter, Sullivan, Byme, and the Black rings onto my necklace. I then put Grindlewald and Peveralls onto my left ring finger, so they formed a new ring.

I then started talking, "Now the vault activities?"

"Yes, let three drops of your blood fall onto the paper." I nodded thrice, before doing as told. I was getting tired, but I needed to do this. I fear that Dumbledore may have also started taking my money, but I don't even know this Dumbledore guy!

'Calm down, Hadrian.' Louis calmly stated, feeling my anger seep through my magic. He then noticed the paper was done, 'Read the paper. You need to hurry and sleep.'

'Vault Entries:

-Potter Main (Dumbledore, Ronald Weasley, Ginerva Weasley, Molly Weasley, Hermione Granger. Took 568, 992, 284 galleons, 53 sickles, and 56 knuts. Visits - 328)

-Potter Trust (Dumbledore, took 76, 927 galleons, 65 sickles, and 32 knuts. 7 visits.)

-Potter Family (Ginerva Weasley, Ron Weasley, took 914, 657 galleons, 76 sickles, and 65 knuts. 63 visits.)

-more unlisted (All by Dumbledore, Ginerva Weasley, Ron Weasley, Molly Weasley, Hermione Granger, The Order of Phoenix, and more unlisted)'

"I'd like all of my money brought back, with interest. Please do not hesitate to look deeper into this frustrating situation." I stated simply, handing over the paper. I was simply too tired to really worry that much, but I knew I had to think of who these people are and what they want.

"Mr. Potter-Snape, would you like to change your last name?" Griphook suddenly asked quietly, to which I nodded. "To what?"

"Just Snape, sir. I'll be Hadrian Snape, but to those close, they will know I used to be Hadrian Potter-Snape. Thank you."


	8. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on, there will be colours to provide the aura feeling.  
> White- Trust  
> Light Green: Mischief/Trouble  
> Black- Stress  
> Dark blue: Fear  
> Orange- Confusion  
> Pink- Love  
> Blue- Sadness  
> Green- Envy/Jealousy  
> Red- Anger  
> Yellow- Happiness  
> Purple- Excitement

I yawned lightly, my eyelids falling a bit. Griphook seemed to notice this, so he began to speak up.

"Mr. Snape, I suggest you go to the Ravenclaw Castle. I believe it is most suitable for you." Griphook suggests, raising an eyebrow in question. I nodded, and that must've indicated him to speak again. "Grab the ring with Ravenclaw in it, and then think the words 'Taash et', which means 'without a crown.'" I nodded and waved goodbye.

'Taash et,' I thought aloud in my mind, allowing me to teleport to the castle. The said building seemed to have many floors, but when I went inside the front doors, I was greeted with an even more enormous floor. The room I stepped in was quite clearly not allowed to be seen by others. The magic in this castle seemed to weave itself in me, perhaps accepting me.

Suddenly, a loud pop was heard. When I looked downward, my breath hitched in surprise. There was an elf that of which wore tattered clothes, but most definitely seemed to be quite clean.

"Hi! I'm Hina! I am the Master House Elf of this castle, everyone else is currently cleaning. What may I do for the new master?" Hina said, smiling widely at me. I chuckled in tiredness, but crouched down and brought out my hand.

"I'm Hadrian Snape, may you please call me Hadrian, Hina? Also, I'd like to be brought to the master bedroom, please." I stated softly, staring at the shock that spread across her face. Her eyes seemed to hold little tears, but she nodded.

"I will gladly bring you to the master bedroom, Hadrian! When you are done resting, would you like a tour of the castle? It would take awhile, but it'll be worth it!" Hina requested, bashfully smiling as she held my hand gently. She guided me through the halls, toward the stairs. When we finally reached the top of the basically endless stairs, I was even more tired. Hina finally brought me to a door that wasn't opened but looked quite normal and clean.

"Thank you, Hina. May you please leave me be, so I can rest?" I thanked the small house elf, to which she nodded and disappeared. I was shocked at her disappearance but shook m head. I walked into the room, and without thinking, I fell onto the bed.+++Time-skip+++

"First years come up front! First years!" A large, bulky looking man shouted over the chatter of many students. I walked over to the middle of the huge crowd, trying my best to act invisible.

"Did you hear? The Harry Potter is going to be here!" An excited voice mumbled to me, so I looked over. The student had brown, bushy hair. Her (I just now noticed the student was a female) eyes were huge and brown, while her skin was fair. Her aura was purple with excitement and yellow with happiness. With the way her aura spiked at random moments, she might as well be a powerful muggle-born.

"Ah, yes I've heard. It's not a surprise, he must've turned eleven by now." I agreed quietly with her, amused by her excitement. She seems knowledgeable, and I think she'd fit into one of the smart and witty houses. I believe there was one called Ravenpuff? I cannot recall.

"Four to a boat!" The same hairy man called out, directing us to some boats. Noticing the fact that I would lose the muggle-born, I grasped her wrist. I then walked over to an empty boat and got on. I sat down near the entrance, and she sat across from me.

"I'm Hermione Granger," the brunette - Hermione greeted, stating her name now. She smiled a shy smile, her eyes changing to a lighter shade of brown.

"I'm Hadrian Snape, and I hope we become good friends," I replied, nodding my head to her. She nodded back, before opening a book I hadn't noticed she had before.

+++Time-skip+++

"Alright, Professor McGonagall will be within a few minutes. Stay 'ere," Hagrid, I believe, stated. I ignored him and tightened my grip on Hermione's hand. I looked at the auras that seemed to glow even more with Hagrid's words.

There was a lot of dark blues, oranges, purples, and yellows swirling around. The most purple auras were around what I believe are muggle-borns, leaving me a bit shocked. Why were they so excited?

"I can't wait to befriend Harry Potter, he'll make me famous!" A red-head stated a bit loudly, causing me to turn around. "If anything, I could pretend to be poor and ask for several gallons!"

"Who are you, anyway?" I asked him, staring at his freckled face. His aura was way too wacky, proving that he has yet to control his magic. His aura had light greens and regular greens, causing me to further distrust him. It is very clear he wants to become famous and manipulate me.

"I'm Ronald Weasley, who are you git?" Ronald stated with apparent pride, thinking down to me.

"Well, I'm Hadrian Snape and I am no git. You see, I believe you are being a bit hypocritical with your words." I answered back, with my eyebrow raising only slightly.

"And you're being a downright prat! How could you even level with a soon-to-be-friend of the Harry Potter?" Ronald seethed, glaring daggers at me.

"Actually, I believe you are now a foe to Harry Potter," I said whilst turning around, awaiting Professor McGonagall.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aura Colours (more will be added as time goes on):
> 
> White- Trust
> 
> Light Green- Mischief/Trouble
> 
> Black- Stress
> 
> Dark blue: Fear
> 
> Orange- Confusion
> 
> Pink- Love
> 
> Blue- Sadness
> 
> Green- Envy/Jealousy
> 
> Red- Anger
> 
> Yellow- Happiness
> 
> Purple- Excitement
> 
> ALSO: This chapter is the *only* chapter in the third person (unless stated otherwise), as I need to change the perspective a bit. Writer's block sucks! Following after that statement, I copied and pasted the part with bold (COPIED). The part copied and pasted was from J.K. Rowlings Sorting Chapter in 'Harry Potter and The Philosopher's Stone.'

They (the first years and Hadrian) walked into the Great Hall, noticing the four tables almost immediately. The tables held many students of all six years, with the first years about to join. There were teachers up front, each of which had their own seat. Two of them seemed particularly older. The female elder had her hair in a bun and seemed to hold a serious gaze in her eyes. The male had a twinkle in his eyes, and upon further inspection, his magic seemed very calm.

'That is Dumbledore, and the calm magic you see is his magic. He has a great control over his magic, but simply doesn't know he is weaker than he thinks.' Louis explained to him, in which Hadrian mentally thanked him.

Suddenly, the hat on the stool began to sing. What shocked Hadrian was that the hat had a mouth, and the older students weren't shocked by the hat.

(COPIED) 

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve and chivalry,

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you have a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin,

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means,

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause --

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Hadrian saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Hadrian could see Ron's twin brothers catcalling.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin. Hadrian remembered being picked for teams during gym at his old school. He had always been last to be chosen, not because he was no good, but because no one wanted Dudley to think they liked him.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sometimes, Hadrian noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others, it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to Hadrian in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"RAVENCLAW!" shouted the hat. Ron groaned.

When Neville Longbottom, the boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag."

Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself.

There weren't many people left now. "Moon" "Nott" "Parkinson" then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil" then "Perks, Sally-Anne" and then, at last -- "Potter, Harry!"

(COPIED no longer)

At that name, the whole Great Hall went silent in a nano-second. Was this Harry (Hadrian no longer thought of himself as Harry) really all that popular? Hadrian held a chuckle, feeling like he'd get attention by chuckling in a silent room.

"Harry Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked once more, noticing the fact no one had come up.

(At this point I realized that I forgot what Hadrian looked like so I went back to the chapter that described him)

Everyone began to look around, some even looking at each other. Hadrian just simply gazed around, looking at the expressions on everyone's faces. Dumbledore could be seen as calm from anyone else, but when looking into his eyes, you could see so much anger and frustration. His aura had a lot of reds and blacks weaving together, encouraging each other to grow. The students' auras had lots of blues and greens.

Professor McGonagall began to speak once more, naming students with last names Q and R. Finally, at the S last names, she spoke my name.

"Hadrian Snape," She spoke aloud, looking over at Professor Snape with a raised eyebrow. Snape looked straight at Hadrian as he walked up to the stool, head held high with pride. Although he's never met Severus, he can tell Snape probably would've been a great father. Speaking of that, how did he end up at the Dursleys?

'In due time you'll know, Hadrian.' Louis' voice rang out in his head, as an invisible hand went onto his shoulder. Louis broke through the dimension veil? Hadrian looked behind himself, noting the fact students shivered when Death was near. Hadrian sighed, before sitting down on the stool.

'Hm, very difficult. You've got all four founders blood in you somehow, and that means you inherited a lot of other family blood. Not that it matters, just you seem to have an equal amount of each founder traits.' The hat, which Hadrian has yet to ask the name of, stated quite proudly.

'What is your name, sir?' Hadrian asked mentally, his eyes looking up at the dark coloured hat.

'Why, not many ask that. I am Alistair, but still, the question remains, what house to put you in?' Alistair questioned itself, seemingly asking Hadrian a question.

'Well, what houses do you think will suit me best?' Hadrian asked Alistair, surprising the hat. Hadrian guessed no one asked that.

'Perhaps you'd do best in Slytherin or Ravenclaw. Hadrian, do you want knowledge over power or power over knowledge?'

'Alistair, no offence, but isn't knowledge power?' Hadrian questioned, finally looking around to see the even more excited faces. This is taking awhile.

'Hadrian, I think it to be best if you-


	10. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Lets a person track others movements on a map-Homonculous
> 
> *Hadrian created his own unique way of magic (I believe), where using your body parts, you can use magic to do stuff. What Hadrian did, was something that allowed him to find if anyone was near while placing a protection spell on people he didn't trust and such.
> 
> QUESTION(S): Do you want longer chapters to read(1)? Also, which house are you in(2)?
> 
> (1)
> 
> Yes!
> 
> No!
> 
> (2)
> 
> Slytherin (I'm in Slytherin)
> 
> Ravenclaw (I might be better off in Ravenclaw though!)
> 
> Hufflepuff (My friends think I'd be in this, they've never seen me with others)
> 
> Gryffindor (I just cannot be in Gryffindor, even if it's a nice house)
> 
> \------
> 
> Aura Colours (more will be added as time goes on):
> 
> White- Trust
> 
> Light Green- Mischief/Trouble
> 
> Black- Stress
> 
> Dark blue: Fear
> 
> Orange- Confusion
> 
> Pink- Love
> 
> Blue- Sadness
> 
> Green- Envy/Jealousy
> 
> Red- Anger
> 
> Yellow- Happiness
> 
> Purple- Excitement

'Hadrian, I think it to be best if you weren't sorted at all. You see, you have a fair share of all house traits. You seem to not care, which sort of makes it harder. It isn't bad to not be sorted, it just has never happened. You'll have your own corridors, and only you know where it is. I have imprinted a map to your mind, so you know where it is. I can tell you'll need it. With that told-'

"I refuse to sort him! He simply has a fair share of house traits, which all equal each other. He cannot be sorted even if I wanted to sort him." Alistair shouted out, and immediately after the first sentence, gasps were heard all around. The teachers were staring at me, most with widened eyes. Only Snape, Dumbledore, and McGonagall were just staring at me calmly. Well, maybe not Snape. Snape had his eyes narrowed, and his lips were pursed. He even seemed to glare at me?

"W-Well," McGonagall's voice seemed to shake at the tension in the room, "Why don't you go sit wherever?" I nodded, noticing how my robes now had the Hogwarts crest on the front. I'll check the whole robe design later. I walked over to the Ravenclaw table, sitting beside Terry Boot.

Professor McGonagall began to continue spaying names, while I just watch the ceremony. People still stared at me, shocked by what had happened. I paid no mind to it but knew I'd have to stop them soon. I hate public attention.

+++Time skip! :)+++

"Your house prefects will walk you to your house dormitories." Headmaster Dumbledore looked over at me, trying to gain eye contact. I simply ignored him and waved goodbye to my new acquaintance, Terry. Dumbledore wuldn't even be able to get inside my mind because I'm blind, so the eye contact wouldn't be real. I turned around to see Dumbledore speaking to Snape, who seemed to disagree with something. I guess Snape agreed because Dumbledore hid a smirk with an evil glint in his eyes. I saw him wave his hand in a motion as Snape walked to me, while also muttering something. Using my keen hearing, I tried to hear what he says.

"-Homonculous*." Knowing what that spell was, I quickly waved my hand lightly while thinking of the counterspell. Immediately, the traces of Dumbledores magic dispersed from Snape. I then looked over at the said person to question why he came to me.

"I'm here to bring you to our corridors, Snape." I noticed the look of curiosity cross his face at the fact I had his last name. He shook his head, thinking I was some other family member's child. He then brought me down a corridor, that I knew wasn't the way.

"Professor Snape, I'd like to declare the fact I know where my corridors are and it isn't this way." I finally spoke only five seconds of going down a corridor, that of which seemed to lead toward where the Gryffindor tower is.

"Well then, Hadrian, go to your corridors! You could've told me this before," Severus then went on a rant, which surprised me. I knew how he acted with others since I could sense his aura (which actually connected to someone's personality) and magic.

"Sir, calm down. I had only told you so, and I will take your dismissal. Farewell, Professor Snape." I stopped him, noticing the slight change in his aura when he mentioned Potter. He seemed sad, which I felt shocked by. Snape still loved my father? Wait, no, of course, he would! The love of two was obviously proven when I managed to go through my mother (James) memories. I had stopped when Louis came to speak with me in my dream state...

I sighed and shook my head, clearing my abstract thoughts. I shouldn't be thinking of that right now. Speaking of that, it feels like I have spoken to Louis recently about my plan on Tom. I walked the opposite of where the potions teacher was going, heading over toward the very top floor. I went to the top following the directions I somehow knew and had stopped in front of a stone wall. I glanced around and saw no one near me. Deciding to be sure, I gently twitched my thumb and finger*. Sighing in relief of finding no one, I faced the wall once more. I spread my magic toward the cold wall, feeling Hogwarts' magic caress mine.

'Hello, my dear heir. All I need to do is scan your body and such, before bringing you into your corridors. This'll happen only once, the next times you can just make the wall open up by thinking it.' A feminine voice stated in my mind, making me take an intake of breath.

'Hello, Hogwarts?' I greeted, making sure her name was Hogwarts. I mean, who else could it have been?

'Yes, I'm Hogwarts. Now, you may go inside your assigned rooms.' Hogwarts announced excitedly, seemingly interested in me going to the place assigned for me. I nodded and commanded the walls to open. I strutted inside and almost smiled. I'll have my own living quarters!

I'll have the whole quarters to myself, with no one other than me to make messes. I'll be able to organize everything to the way I want it. I'll be able to study without interruptions, and I'll even be able to wake up without shouting!

I look around the place, deciding to take in the details. I heard the sound of closing behind me, which made me think the entrance shut itself. The room I entered seemed like a hallway, but way wider. It had three 'doorways' to other room, but the colours the entrance held was astonishing.

The floors all seemed to hold dark red oak wood, and the walls were a silver. In fact, all the walls of the place I'm assigned to have silver-ish walls! The entrance held lots of things that cannot be listed, but the main things were a couch, desk, and a floating fluffy pillow.

When going into the left doorway, I found it was a kitchen. Seeing as I didn't really care about what the kitchen held, I went into the middle doorway. I pulled the deep, dark red drapes (all doorways had these drapes) that matched the wooden floors. I found it was a meer living room that also had a bit of bookshelves in it. The loveseat (sofa) was a silver colour, with bronze pillows. It had bronze, fluffy blankets folded and draped over the top of the sofa. There also happened to be a porch straight across from the entrance (the loveseat toward the right), which had bronze railings and edges.

I went back to the entrance room and made my way to the right drapes. I entered it and found myself basked in a shadowy room barely illuminated. I saw a fireplace straight toward my right, so I set it aflame using the incendio spell. Almost right after, I could see the entire room. There was a king sized bed toward my left, with silver bedding (although deep red sheets?). The pillows were also a silver, not surprisingly though. There was a doorway toward the left of the fireplace, which I hadn't noticed before. Right across from the draped entrance of the room, was a bookshelf with many books in parseltongue. Beside the bookshelf was another doorway.

Entering the doorway beside the fireplace, I found myself in a study with many, many books. In fact, this place wasn't a study! It was a gigantic library, probably filled with all the books to ever be created! There was a huge, dark blue desk matching the colour of the many bookshelves. The desk had a fluffy-ish chair behind it, followed with another bookshelf about fifteen feet behind that.

Noticing I was taking a while, I waltzed over to the last entry in my bedroom. I found it was a bathroom, with a walk-in wardrobe (like Narnia). That wardrobe held many, many outfits inside. The bathroom itself had a countertop with a sink built inside it, and a mirror that stretched from one wall to the other. There was a bathtub with jets, and many bath products were on a shelf. There was a shower head where the bathtub was, only several feet higher. I suppose it was one of those conjoined shower things. I suddenly noticed the fact there was a shower curtain, and it was translucent. I began yawning for a second and chose to quickly change and go to sleep. Maybe I should lower my amount of magic sight usage.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aura Colours (more will be added as time goes on):
> 
> White- Trust
> 
> Light Green- Mischief/Trouble
> 
> Black- Stress
> 
> Dark blue: Fear
> 
> Orange- Confusion
> 
> Pink- Love
> 
> Blue- Sadness
> 
> Green- Envy/Jealousy
> 
> Red- Anger
> 
> Yellow- Happiness
> 
> Purple- Excitement

'Hadrian, it is time for you to wake up.' Louis spoke, making me stir lightly. I sat up on the bed I currently laid on, looking around confused. Where am I? I grip the silk sheets that covered my legs, looking around in a dazed state. Ah, that's correct, I am in my corridors.

"Greetings, Master! I am Zilzey, your house elf! What can I do for you today?" I flinched at the sudden sound of a feminine voice calling out. I looking over to my right, near (what I believe to be) the doorway, and as I lookd over I willed myself to use my magic sight. I noticed a house elf (I knew of them because of my studies with Louis)that was excited to meet me.

"Greetings, Zilzey. Please call me Hadrian, rather than 'Master'. I am in need of a breakfast. May you also fetch me the muggle newspaper, as well as the Daily Prophet?" I suggested calmly, hiding my shock of 'seeing' my own house elf. I honestly didn't need one, but I suppose I can deal with this odd occurrence.

'Why so formal, Hadrian?' Louis asked me, just as Zilzey left. I made a face of mock innocence, replying back to Louis mentally.

'What do you mean? I'm merely choosing to act more formal because of the titles I inherited a couple of years ago. Do you not remember?' I stood up and walked over to the bathroom. I opened the wardrobe and called forth an outfit suitable to wear beneath my Hogwarts robes. I then walked into the shower, waving my hand to turn on the water. Why is Louis taking so long to reply?

'I'm taking so long to reply because I needed to quickly finish the task I was doing. Anyways, I do remember. Now, hurry. I believe Hogwarts wants to speak with you.' Louis rudely ushered me out of the conversation we shared, making me frown. I sighed and finished washing my body as swiftly as possible, so I could quickly speak with Hogwarts. Honestly, she could've spoken to me as I showered.

I grabbed the towel waiting on the toilet outside the small space I was in. I quickly dried myself, feeling no need to use Hot Air Charm. I grabbed the pieces of clothing I put underneath the towel, and quickly put it on. I then looked in the mirror and examined my reflection. I had put on a pair of Dragon Hide botts, with black socks. I wore black tights (leggings) and a white dress shirt. I had put on no tie, as I didn't want to be too overdressed. When I put on the robes, I put a cooling charm on it. It was still humid outside, because of the season it was.

I waltzed out of the bathroom, feeling clean. I entered the kitchen and saw a meal waiting at the counter. Beside it was silverware, and the papers I requested besides it. I looked around and found that Zilzey hadn't made a meal for herself, even though she needed to be fed. Did she genuinely think I'd allow her to starve? I sighed and mutter, "Zilzey."

"Hello, Hadrian! What may I do for you?" Zilzey's squeaky voice echoed through the clean room, but it didn't bother me.

"Where is your food? I'd like you to join me as I eat." I looked at her sharply as I spoke, daring her to lie.

"I am not s-supposed to eat, Ma- Hadrian." The small humanoid stated, her voice shaking slightly in fear.

"Well, you are now. Go make yourself food, I will wait for you to join me." I told her calmly, giving her a small smile. Ziley nodded in confusion, before quickly making herself some toast. Then, she wandered near me, confused on where to sit. I conjured a chair out of nothing and made it sit near my meal on the countertop. I will not sit since I need to work on my stance more. I picked the short elf up, setting her down on the seat. She seemed a bit shocked by what I did but promptly began to eat her slice of toast.

"Hm, did you know that the Boy-Who-Lived hasn't come to Hogwarts?" I sarcastically asked the house elf, giving her a side glance. She seemed unused to the conversation but nodded.

"Yes, but aren't you him?" She replied, whilst giving me a question in return.

"That is true, but I do not consider myself as him. He is what the public believes to be a legend, the one who 'defeated' the Dark Lord." I answered her question, before finishing the eggs and (some of the) ham she made me. I proceeded to slide the plate over to her, along with some silverware I summoned from one of the cabinets. The house elf, again, was bewildered with what I did. She silently began to eat, not disobeying. I had already eaten what I call a lot of breakfast, and I merely want to make sure she is in good health.

"Oh, and in the muggle world currently, Queen Elizabeth II has begun to persuade Great Britain to be more accepting of LGBTQ+ people, but there is rebellion occurring. How odd this only happens because people only believe love is meant for a couple of opposing genders. Disgusting, muggles are." I stated loudly, finished reading the news of Great Britain.

"Hadrian, which of the two are you speaking about? Is it the LGBTQ rebellion, or Queen Elizabeth II persuadings?" Zilzey inquired curiously, peering up at me. I am still slightly taller than her, even with Zilzey being on a chair of sorts.

"I mean the rebellion, why would LGBTQ+ rights be disgusting? I wouldn't even think that-" I shuddered, "-because I am one of the community members. Zilzey, are you against the community I'm in? If so, it'd be terrible to have to sell you to another." I looked at the house elf, awaiting an answer.

"I support the community you're apart of, Hadrian. In fact, I'm an ally!" I smiled Zilzey's statement, feeling glad. She was the only one other Louis, and maybe Hogwarts, that knew I was in the LGBTQ+ community.

"That is nice to here, Zilzey. I need to go, but I need to see if Hogwarts has a schedule for me." I stated, quickly making the writings float behind me as I strutted away. I went into the study and sat down at the desk. I quickly cast a Tempus charm (?), and sighed in relief. It was only 5 in the morning, so I had until 7 to do what I must.

'Hey Hogwarts, do you have a class schedule for me? Or must I request you make one with the classes I want to do?' I asked mentally, knowing she would hear me. Almost instantly, I got a reply from her.

'I have a schedule for you, based on what I know of you. I will direct it to your desk for you.' I nodded and waited for the parchment to arrive. Finally, after several seconds, parchment laid on my desk. I scanned the text on the paper and memorized it. It wouldn't be good if I suddenly forgot what my next class was.

'Monday:

9 Charms

13 Potions

14-15 Herbology

Tuesday:

9 Herbology

13 History of Magic

14-15 Charms

Wednesday:

9 Transfiguration

13 Flying

14 Astronomy

15 Defense Against the Dark Arts

Thursday:

9 Astronomy

13 Defense Against the Dark Arts

14 History of Magic

15-17 Transfiguration

Friday:

9 Defence Against Dark Arts

13 Astronomy

14 Charms

15-17 Potions'

(The 12 - 17 numbers are the hours, in 24 hour time. 13 is 1, 14 is 2, 15 is 3, 16 is 4, and 17 is 5.)

I sighed, thankful that my schedule isn't too crowded. If it were crowded, I believe it'd be hard to memorize the way there. I don't want to use so much magic for my sight only, it'll become tiring. I honestly just want to be able to work on some other magicks in my free time, so I'll be owl ordering some books. I then waved my hand clockwise while thinking of two specific genres, and waited to look for the categorized books. Finally, my magic sensed around twenty of the books, so I 'accio'ed them. Why not learn about necromancy and animansy?


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aura Colours (more will be added as time goes on):
> 
> White- Trust
> 
> Light Green- Mischief/Trouble
> 
> Black- Stress
> 
> Dark blue: Fear
> 
> Orange- Confusion
> 
> Pink- Love
> 
> Blue- Sadness
> 
> Green- Envy/Jealousy
> 
> Red- Anger
> 
> Yellow- Happiness
> 
> Purple- Excitement
> 
> \---

I yawned lightly, giving Professor Flitwick my essay. I was appointed a task of doing fourth-year work in all my subjects, so I could confirm I can do the OWL's and be in the fifth year. I understood I'd get it correct, with all the learning I did a year prior to now. I had exactly six weeks to finish the work, or I would have to wait until the following year to go into the fourth year. I, of course, accepted the suggestion to finish it in precisely six weeks.

Just yesterday I completed correcting my papers, and I had fallen asleep almost directly after. Throughout the time I had gotten to work on my task, I managed to form a little group that consisted of multiple students in varying years. I had Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, and Cedric Diggory. It took a week to actually have Draco join the group, mostly because he refused to be near a Hufflepuff. Theodore just joined because he deemed it to be a study group, but a day after (at Lunch), Theo seemed to acknowledge the fact it is a friend group. I had Cedric join because he was my mate. Surprisingly, he hasn't come into his inheritance yet, but that only gave me another reason to be secretive with my intelligence of the news.

And because I was busy with my tasks and forming the group, I wasn't able to do the little plan I had devised. I finally got an opportunity, which was this afternoon when a lot of the students would be outside to enjoy the weather. All I had to do was time it correctly, and be subtle with the progress.

I was taken out of my thoughts by the sound of a dismissal, which led me to get up and collect my stuff. I proceeded to leave the room and walk to my chambers. Once inside, I put away the stuff I held and quickly transformed into my Peryton form.

I quickly went out onto the porch my corridors held and used my magic to close the doors behind me. I then looked out and saw the students already outside, so I took this chance and flapped my dark green, immense wings. I then jumped into the air using my four legs and descended myself closer to the ground. Clearly, my deer-like form caught the attention of many.

Deciding to ignore the stares, I just navigated around with a practised expertise. I hadn't been in this form for a while, and it feels so marvellous to fly once more! I heard plenty gasps from below, which made me face my head downwards. My ears were upright, making it seem as though I were wary.

I flew downwards in a dive, folding my wings inwards. This caused my downfall to increase rapidly when I abruptly opened them. I felt a gust of wind sweep beneath me before I settled on all four limbs of mine. I listened to many praises and comments be spoken of me, but I just disregarded them. I looked around, trying to find the face of Cedric. I wanted to amaze him, even if he didn't know that I was this hybrid.

I finally located him, a little behind one of the seventh years. I trotted over to his frame, noticing the fact the scholars departed. Cedric seemed to be in a state of shock, staring at me. I halted in front of him and started to lay my head on his shoulder. I felt him flinch once my head was on his shoulder, but he then relaxed and began to pet my head.

"Cedric, why is that thing so fond of you? Do you own it or something?" A fourth-year Gryffindor questioned, obviously looking disturbed by my appearance. The student tried to sound calm but failing miserably. That resulted in Cedric looking at the Gryffindor in an odd look, too bothered to actually say a rude comeback. Cedric also seemed to not care about the teenager's statement.

"I don't own him, he just came up to me," Cedric answered, giving a bewildered look at me. Another classmate spoke up to ask another question.

"Do you even know what type of creature that is?" The Ravenclaw inquired, watching at the two in an astonished gaze. The other Ravenclaws that were in Care of Creatures seemed to recognize what I was, along with the Slytherins.

"Erm, no?" The Gryffindor spoke, looking at the Ravenclaw in confusion.

"I forgot," Cedric shrugged, giving a simple answer. That's correct, he would've been in Care for Magical creatures as well.

The student who had questioned the two groaned in exasperation, before telling the two what I was. "That's a bloody Peryton, which is practically extinct. They are known for consuming the heart of animals, humans, and fellow magical creatures! To witness one primarily caressing a human is an act of love and sentiment. Basically, if that Peryton is rubbing your neck, they are attempting to prove their loyalty or love to that person!"

Many of the wixes surrounding Cedric and I gasped in shock, and perhaps horror at the 'diet' part of the explanation. Cedric tensed beneath me, which made me feel guilty. Did I hurt him? Was he scared? I frowned mentally, realizing Louis was merely laughing and not helping me understand my mate's emotions. hogwarts isn't even bothering to speak to me! I whined in sadness, before slowly laying on the grass. I gently laid my head on Diggory's feet. I huffed in sleepiness but didn't let it bother me.

The pupils around me slowly began to converse with each other, deciding to ignore me. Cedric sighed and leisurely sat down, relocating my head onto his lap. My antlers were slightly touching his stomach and chest, but he didn't seem to mind. I made a noise of contentment when my submissive mate began to scratch behind my ears, being careful with my antlers.

"You know, you're truly beautiful. How come you behave like this to me? I don't understand. I mean, you're a Peryton! From what Robert declared, and by what I remember, Perytons aren't especially soft like yourself. Am I supposed to be an owner of some sort? Or, possibly a companion? I'm rambling, but whatever. Did you..." Cedric began to ramble to me softly, so only I could understand him. I stared up at him, adoring him. His eyes, which were a lovely Hazel colour, appeared to shimmer with stars. His cheeks looked soft, and his lips were a bit full. His hair was curly light brown, and it was short. He has just got be a god of some kind, especially with his grace!

His fingers were cascading themselves through my fur, reaching to mid-way on my neck. Sometimes he'd swirl his finger, making my fur twist slightly. He seemed to be silent now as if he was in deep thought. I noticed he was looking upwards at the clouds, which made me believe he was daydreaming rather than speculating. His eyes began to glisten with tears before he blinked and looked down at me.

"Would you be out here often?" He asked me, looking slightly desperate for an answer. "Or are you going to be going elsewhere?" I looked around and saw that many students went inside. I guess it's almost sunset. I looked over at my mate, and he still looked like he wanted an answer.

'Can you hear me?' I try to speak with him through a mind link, that I believe were shared with mates. I stared intently at him and took note of his sudden tenseness. He looked around questionably, before looking down at me.

"Was that you?" I nodded at his question, and he smiled briefly.

'I'll try to be out here often. Why do you ask?' I peered up at him through the long eyelashes of my animal and watched as Cedric tried to come up with an answer.

"I like your presence," he mumbled, looking shy all of a sudden. He then perked up at a sudden thought. "Wait! How can you speak to me?"

'We're mates, and I got an early inheritance. Once you've gotten you're an inheritance, you'll know who I am.' I replied, deciding to snuggle up with him a bit more. His body is just so warm...

"Oh." He looked like he was trying to process the little amount of data I gave him, when he, again, perked up. "Does that mean I know you? Can you give me some more answers?"

'Yes, sure. We have met, and I am male. I have brown hair.' I gave subtle details, deciding I hadn't wanted to give many clues at the time. I then shut my eyes and placed my head upon his thighs.

+++Time skip, and I'm sorry. I'll regret even thinking of doing something so cruel (which'll happen)+++

"I'm sorry,I'm so, so, so sorry! Please, come back-"

I blinked, looking around. What was that? Cedric seemed to have begun to rant on after I gave him some answer, and I fell asleep outside. I was too sleepy to fly up to my corridors after I had closed my eyes, and I suppose I slept until-

Where's Cedric?

'He's inside, it's nearing dinner. I suggest you go up and freshen yourself. Cedric has started to suspect several people of whom his mate is. Once he's in the fifth year, he'll get his inheritance.' Louis spoke up, clearly shocked by what I heard just a couple minutes ago.

'About that, Hadrian, it was your future self. I think he somehow managed to speak to you, and your-future-self appears to be half a year or so in the near existence. It's got to be a warning of some sort...' Louis spoke again, speaking on the shock of what happened.

"Is it a bad thing to hear me from the future?" I 'ask' (it just sounded like a deer groaning), beginning to enter the room I had flown into.

'Yes, Harry, it is bad. Extremely, and frighteningly, bad. It either means you're going to sacrifice something that'll cause you to lose something very dear and necessary to have, or..' Louis stopped speaking near the end.

'Or?' I queried, transforming into my human form and fixing my fringe into a small hairdo. It was a simple half-up-half-down hairstyle.

'Or, you killed your mate.' Louis paused once more as if adding suspense.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aura Colours (more will be added as time goes on):
> 
> White- Trust
> 
> Light Green- Mischief/Trouble
> 
> Black- Stress
> 
> Dark blue: Fear
> 
> Orange- Confusion
> 
> Pink- Love
> 
> Blue- Sadness
> 
> Green- Envy/Jealousy
> 
> Red- Anger
> 
> Yellow- Happiness
> 
> Purple- Excitement

I glimpsed over at Cedric, sighing. I can't help but feel guilty, knowing what may happen later on. I don't know how to start stopping what may happen without knowing what will happen. Will Cedric survive the event that'll happen? And, who is my other mate? Would I be able to protect both of them?

"-ape." I glanced down at my thighs, fiddling with my robes. What if something happens to me? What if Dumbledore manages to persuade me to do something horrid? What if I forget everything? How would I manage to stop myself if I happen to kill my mates?

"Snape!" I flinched whilst facing the person who shouted my surname. I eyed warily at the bitter Professor Snape, noticing the fact he had gotten angry. "How do you get the Draught of Living Dead potion?"

"Powdered root of asphodel which is added to an infusion of wormwood, along with three clockwise stirs and one counterclockwise stir every ten minutes for three hours. Once those three hours are done, you'd have to add stir counterclockwise five times and stir clockwise for a minute. Thus, makes the potion with the effect of one who drinks the potion appear dead, even though they are merely in a deep sleep." I explained, seeing no reason why I 'd have to answer such a question. It's simple to brew it, anyway. Snape looked at me with a bewildered look in his eyes, before grunting and stepping back to the blackboard.

"Five points to the little git," Snape muttered, ignoring the faces some Hufflepuffs made toward him, and me. He seemed shocked to find I knew how to make that potion? It's easy!

'Oh, Hadrian. It's easy for you, and you're an eleven ear old to him. Usually, children of your age don't know how to make an advanced seventh-year potion. Can't you see?' Louis groaned, knowing the reason why Snape looked astounded.

'No, I can't see a single thing without using my magic, you fool.' I replied imperiously to Louis, feeling a tad inferior. Was it because I'm realising how blind I actually am? I groaned, deciding it's best to just complete the potion we're to make. A cure for boiling wounds?

+++Timeskip+++

"Hey, Hadrian? Could you possibly help me with something?" Cedric asked me, looking a bit abashed. I glanced upward at Cedric and noticed he had his eyes downcast with his hand on the back of his neck. Is he nervous?

"Yes, I can. What is it?" I inquired, taking a sip of the pumpkin juice. 'This drink is just wretched, I swear.' 

'Mabe if you asked me for something else, dear, then you can get that something else.' Hogwarts' voice stated, sounding a bit annoyed at the lack of intelligence I supposedly held.

'Sorry, can I get water?' I mentally requested her, and the liquid in my cup shifted to water. 'Thank you, Hogwarts.' All I got in acknowledgement was a sparse change in her magic, but that's okay.

"Well, could you point out the other males in my year with brown hair? It'd help out with this little project of mine!" Cedric blurted out as softly as possible, looking even more embarrassed than before.

"Uh- sure," I agreed, not exactly knowing how to react. Could he possibly presume only those in his year could be his mate?

'Ouch, that must hurt, need some ice?' Louis mocked, snickering afterwards. I just grumbled at him, although it was in my mind. Speaking of that, maybe I should start building my Occlumency shields again? They're getting a bit weaker with every time that Dumbledore tries to get into my head. 

"There's Louis Fimilo, Thomas Knicleback, Sam Welson, Finnian Welshy, Ciel Phanti, Levi Ashtiw, Walt Willow," I proceeded on until Cedric had heard around thirty pupil names. I sighed once done and looked over at Cedric, noticing he had written the names on a piece of parchment. Cedric looked at his writing, before glancing back at me. I gave him a small smile, before standing up and leaving the Great Hall.

'Hadrian, you could just-' Louis began, starting to suggest the one thing that is strictly forbidden, even for him.

'Don't even suggest it, Louis. You know what'll happen to me if I do.'


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aura Colours (more will be added as time goes on):
> 
> White- Trust
> 
> Light Green- Mischief/Trouble
> 
> Black- Stress
> 
> Dark blue: Fear
> 
> Orange- Confusion
> 
> Pink- Love
> 
> Blue- Sadness
> 
> Green- Envy/Jealousy
> 
> Red- Anger
> 
> Yellow- Happiness
> 
> Purple- Excitement

"You've gotten yourself in trouble again, haven't you?" A deep, gruff voice taunted. I looked around, feeling as if I might throw up. It was that voice that got me blind, and yet I can clearly see the room I was in. I shivered, looking around the empty room. Such a room was supposed to be Dudley's second bedroom, not my torture chamber.

"Please, not again.." I whimpered, gasping at the feel of a leathery thing sliding against my back. A belt? Oh, Salazar, please not this punishment. I swear I did the dishes correctly today! Maybe I messed up on the sweeping? Or maybe it was the garden- no, that one was perfect. I've done everything perfectly today, so that means that he was drunk.

When he's drunk, he's angry. Too angry, that is.

"Now how about a little punishment I haven't tried in a while?" The man suggested, slurring a bit on the end of his sentence. He tapped the belt against my shirtless back, making me freeze up even more. Suddenly-

-I woke up, panting. I felt bile rising up my throat, so I promptly ran to where I guessed the bathroom was. Instead, I ran into the wall. I groaned and quickly summoned a bucket in my lap. I speedily felt the edges, before throwing up the disgusting taste. I heard a gasp resonate elsewhere in my bedroom, causing me to look up.

"Oh, Hadrian! Zilzey will start the bath, sir." A squeaky voice stated, quickly walking to the right of me. All I did was a nod in response, too exhausted to speak. I stood up, slowly using my magic sight. I evaporated the bucket but looked at where I was. I had run into the wall beside the entrance to my bathroom, which caused me to collapse from an abrupt slam into the wall.

I stepped into the lavatory, noting the fact Zilzey left and got out of my nightwear. I then walked into the bathtub, that had been filled halfway. I let my sight go, relaxing in the dark. The darkness reminded me of my dream, which made me stiffen. Why'd I had that dream - no, memory - again? I didn't trigger anything, and in my mind palace, I don't get dreams/memories such as that.

"I'm just going to work on my Occlumency shields instead, thinking of my memories is too exhausting," I mumbled, going through my mind. I stopped at my shields and rebuilt them into a plain room with seven doors. Each door led into a different room, where a puzzle/riddle/item awaits the being trying to enter my mind. To get into the seventh door, the other six doors must have an answer with an item to show the answer. If you get even one mistake in any of the room, even if it is a small one, the puzzles in each room change to a more complex riddle/item/puzzle.

When you pass into the seventh room, after all the rooms answered, you go into a huge maze that may seem endless. The maze itself has invisible walls, and the way into the other room is to see clearly. Yet every wrong turn, or dead-end you run into, causes the maze to become bigger and even more difficult. If you manage to reach the entrance to the next door, you are greeted with a crossword puzzle and a cryptography. If you answer the crossword puzzle first, and then the cryptography, you are pushed back into the first room with the seven doors (which begins a slight cycle).

If you attempt to do the cryptography first, then the crossword puzzle, you'll be led into the third room. The third room, which is conveniently the last room, is a room full of writings, artworks, and instruments. The human trying to enter my mind palace would have to pick exactly five of each thing in here, and then figure out how they relate to each other. Then, they'd have to write down everything they know about he fifteen pieces, before writing a five parchment story on how they would have 'met'. Afterward, if all the instruments, artworks, and writings were the least common - whilst writing down a lot of information on the things chosen. Then, they'd be able to go all the way back to the seven door room. So, all of the stuff they'd been able to do, would be for precisely nothing.

I sighed and proceeded to use my magic sight once more. My skin felt prickly, but I felt rested. I got up and waved my hand to drain the water. I summoned a tempus and saw I had exactly five minutes to get to my first class of the day: Arithmancy. I had managed to get into the fourth-year curriculum, which made me the only 'eleven-year-old' there. Technically, I'm fourteen, with the time I used in the mindscape.

I quickly assembled a pair of black tights, with a black dress shirt. I put on the school robes, which I found needed a size-able charm. 'I'll need to stop by Madam Malkins on the first Hogmead's trip.' I mused to myself, before putting on the dragon hide boots. I then looked into the mirror and frowned at the sight of my eyes. Honestly, they look so dull to me. In fact, they look a bit glazed over, but I suppose the others wouldn't consider myself being blind. Probably because my eye colour was an odd pair of colours. I groaned, before putting my shoulder length hair into a bun. 'Snape wouldn't do this,' I snickered.

'Honey, dear, I suggest you teleport to the corridors right beside classroom 7A.' Hogwarts spoke up, so I did as told- but not before grabbing my books, parchments, and other necessities. Once there, I saw the classroom door open. I waltzed inside and chose the seat in the far back. I'd be able to see everything happening, and with a spell, I made of my own, I could hear everything in this castle (but I made it so I can hear mostly this room).

"Did you hear? There's an eleven-year-old coming into our class this year!" A fourth-year student gossiped to her other friend, and I believe her name was Isabella Dremtele. The friend's name was Sophia Zenzelo, and she seemed a bit pratty like the girl who babbles.

"Yeah, he's Snape's kid! I bet he's just like that greasy old git, too." Zenzelo quipped, giggling at the end of her comment. All I did was roll my eyes, and just sat back; letting my sight wander away. I wanted to see nothing right now, something that I've been doing too much today already. What is going on with me? Usually, I wouldn't let my sight go until I needed to sleep.

"Good morning, students. Today, we'll be having Snape Hadrian join us." Professor Vector greeted, her voice kind but stern. "Today-"

+++Timeskip+++

(Woah, I do a lot of time skips and I said I wouldn't.)

"The essay is due on Friday, which is two days from now." Professor Victor's voice rang out in the nearly empty room, that only consisted of fifteen students. Surprisingly, today was quite easy. Maybe I should request going into the Advanced Arithmancy Class?

"Excuse me, Professor Victor, but can I request something?" I spoke softly, not wanting to be bold of my choice.

"May I go first, Snape?" She asked back, and I nodded. "It's clear that you may find this easy- too easy, Snape. I'd think you want to request going into the Advanced Arithmancy Class, but that would be too easy for you then, as well. I'd like to ask you to become my apprentice."

My eyes flicked upward, peering upward at the adult. I sensed the Dark Mark on her left arm, but this could be an advantage. In fact, if push comes to shove, I could just go see the great Voldemort. Oh, this might just be the best way to handle the situation! How come I didn't think of this before?

"I- I need to know what type of apprenticeship you are looking for, Professor." I 'stuttered', acting surprised. Of course, I knew it! How come I didn't realise this before, though? Was I distracted?

"I was hoping I could take you up on Arithmetic Apprenticeship, which'll make a bond that we both can break easily if one of us wants to stop. There is no mindlink or anything, so you'll be fine." Professor Vector explained, looking down at me as if I'd have to say yes.

"Sure," I agreed. This is a huge gain! Could she really be giving me this choice freely? Not unwillingly? Wait- what if I mess up? I always do that, but what if I really, really mess up? Injure Professor Vector? I'll just skip lunch and dinner today, I need to work on some other things.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aura Colours (more will be added as time goes on):
> 
> White- Trust
> 
> Light Green- Mischief/Trouble
> 
> Black- Stress
> 
> Dark blue: Fear
> 
> Orange- Confusion
> 
> Pink- Love
> 
> Blue- Sadness
> 
> Green- Envy/Jealousy
> 
> Red- Anger
> 
> Yellow- Happiness
> 
> Purple- Excitement
> 
> \---
> 
> Authors Note: This book is back to Hadrian's POV - and there's this HUGE time skip, for my own reasons; again.
> 
>  
> 
> sorry, decole, lo siento. forgive me.
> 
> \------

I gasped, tears welling up in my unseeing eyes. I had seen - no, sensed - the pain in my mate. I felt the hurt and grief radiating off of him, making me want to cry even more. I looked over at my mate's murderer and felt all the rage I had release into my very words.

"How could you?" I seethed, letting my anger control me. My eyes were shut, as I tried my best to stop myself from doing something I may regret. My magic sight was still working by itself, so even though the male thought I couldn't see, I in fact could.

"Well, my boy, sacrifices must be made." He answered calmly, amusement twinkling in his eyes. 'Oh, how I want to gauge out those eyes..' I grumbled, getting a sound of agreement from Louis. 

"Yeah? And why did you decide to kill my Cedric?" I inquired as my eyes fluttered open, slowly looking up at the elder. He frowned when he saw that my teeth were sharp, before suddenly widening his eyes. 'What was his realisation?' Louis asked himself, allowing more suspense to be laid out.

"Because Hadrian, clearly the trusted must go." Dumbledore smiled a sickening grin, his eyes twinkling even more - if possible. All I did was snarl at him and quickly jumped upward to avoid a spell. It was a vivid green, which made my stomach churn. I quickly flapped my wings, causing a gust of wind to breeze by Dumbledore.

"Personally, I think you should've killed Grindelwald. I mean, he's still alive, right?" I smirked a bit, seeing the blatant hatred (directed at me) flash by in his light blue eyes. His face seemed to wrinkle a little more, as his smile left.

"Maybe, another sacrifice should be made." Dumbledore fumed, as he held his wand and spoke a small chant.

"Oh? You're going to use old magic, on me? It won't work," I commented, before flicking my wrist to the left. This caused the old, 'wise' man to hit his office wall. I then swished my clawed hand upward, which caused the wizard to hit his back against the ceiling. I continued to make him fly around his large room, before finally letting him lay on the floor. He had passed out, but I knew if I said the two simple words, he could die. 

"Avada Kedavra," I mumbled, a bit tired of forcing myself to hold back so much anger. I did enjoy the little torturing I did, even though it wasn't much and I still held back my anger. I closed my eyes, thinking of what I was forgetting...

"Cedric!" I gasped, flying over to my soulmate. I scowled at the sight I saw, and I gently shook his shoulders. Why won't he wake up? 

"Cedric, I really need you to wake up now," I urged, shaking his body a bit rougher.

"Like, I really, really need you to wake up now." I pressed, shaking his form even harsher.

'Oh, Hadrian..' Louis sighed, his voice sounding pitying.

"I need help getting rid of the body, and you're a clever Hufflepuff, who's also my mate. If you don't wake up now, I'll carry you over to our other mate-" I paused, mumbling "-once I find them, that is.."

"Anyways, I need you to wake up so we can find our other mate as soon as possible! I don't like the fact that you're injured because of me, but like, just wake up." I pouted, suddenly feeling self-conscious. Can he stop playing de-

"You're not dead, are you?" I murmured, my hands abruptly halting. I shakily checked his pulse and waited a few moments. My eyes watered whilst I gently put my ear to his chest. I took a sharp intake of oxygen and gradually closed my eyes as the awareness hit me. Hard.

Cedric was dead. My mate, the one whom I was supposed to protect with my life, was dead.

"I-I'm sorry, Cedric..." I muttered, before quickly wrapping my arms around his still body and began to shout out my sadness.

"Please forgive me! I didn't know that Dumbledore had his eyes on you!" I cried out, as I began to weep.

"Please! Please come back! I really tried! I tried so hard to figure out why I heard it that day!" I wailed, ignoring the soft condolences coming from the castle, and the feeling of a gentle hand on my shoulder. 

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I lamented, even more, letting myself sit up with Cedric in my arms. I wrapped my large, dark wings. I nuzzled my head into his neck, letting my antlers drag across his pale skin.

"Please, Magic, Life, let my mate live! Please, I beg you!" I sobbed to myself, feeling a surge of emotions wash over me. I suppose my other mate is trying to comfort me, but y'know, they don't even know why I'm crying.

'Hadrian, continue wishing that,' Louis demanded, noticing the wave of magic washing over Cedric and I's bodies.

"Oh, please just let my Cedric live! I don't care what I have to do, just let my mate live on for a long life!" I kept speaking, continuing my wishes for what seemed like hours. I didn't care if the whole world heard me, I just wanted my mate to be alive. Or to let me die, so I could see him once more.

 

 

"Your wish has been granted, Master."


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aura Colours (more will be added as time goes on):
> 
> White- Trust
> 
> Light Green- Mischief/Trouble
> 
> Black- Stress
> 
> Dark blue: Fear
> 
> Orange- Confusion
> 
> Pink- Love
> 
> Blue- Sadness
> 
> Green- Envy/Jealousy
> 
> Red- Anger
> 
> Yellow- Happiness
> 
> Purple- Excitement

\------

"Where am I?" I asked quietly, my voice hoarse from all the crying I just did.

"Why, Master Hadrian, you are in your mindscape." A soft, feminine voice answered. I look behind me to see a well-dressed woman, with her dark brown eyes looking at me numbly. Her skin was a dark brown, and her hair was in a messy bun. Her outfit consisted of black slacks and a white dress shirt, with a black jacket. Her feet were barefoot, and her hands had white paint on them.

"Who are you?" I queried, my eyes widening at her delicate smile.

"I am Life, one of the two entities you called upon. Magic will be here soon, but until then, let me explain a few things. First of all, your wish was to let your soulmate, Cedric Diggory, live - no matter what you have to do, correct?" She resumed, before looking down at me. I nodded, to confirm her recollection. "Alright, and you will do anything, or sacrifice anything, if it'll let your soulmate live, yes?"

"Certainly, you are correct. What are you beginning to hint at?" I verified, one of my eyebrows rising. As if on cue, a pop resonated throughout the blank room. I looked toward my right and saw another female standing there. Her hair was a curly blonde, put up into a half-up-half-down hairstyle. Her eyes were hazel, and her skin, a flawless tan. Her dress was long and elegant, flowing behind her. Her nails were short and painted a nude colour, with gold rings on each finger.

"Hello, Master. I am Magic, and I hope Life cleared a few things up." Magic smiled knowingly at Life, who just smiled back. "Anyways, the deal is simple, but Life will say it."

"So, Cedric will be able to live for precisely a thousand more years-"

"Really?" I asked, smiling widely.

"Yes, now let me continue, Master. You will need to be given a few more things, and you're going to sacrifice something somewhat important."

"What are these things?"

"You'll be sacrificing your human lifespan, and become immortal. However, you will also be given the ability to control practically everything, but humanity in general. So no controlling humans, politics, their choices, or anything of that sort. You'll also have more creature inheritances, along with new ownerships. Because of all these added things, you'll be forced to spend a couple of years in your mindscape with all the entities - as they took part in your wish." Life explained, looking at me with a serious look.

"Alright, so when I wake up, where will I be?" I asked her, feeling like there was more to the deal than she said.

"Well, since you technically passed out - and your magic felt the emotions, you will be sent to your other mate's house. Of course, they don't know you're there yet. When you wake up, your magic will be known to the household. Also, Cedric Diggory will be sent there as well. We've made the two of you age a bit more, as Cedric and you are technically older than you look. Why is Cedric older than he looks? Well, it is because he sort of spent a year in his mindscape experimenting on his own creature self."

"Oh, okay then."

\---

That was precisely six years ago when I was thirteen. Now I'm ready to leave my mindscape and see my two mates once more. I took a deep breath, before looking at the beings surrounding me.

Fate was sending a small smile toward me, his deep green eyes a bit lighter than usual. His skin was a pale tone, and his hair was a dark brown. He had a tall height like almost everyone else in this room - and his clothing choice was almost exactly like Life's. Except, his dress shirt was black.

"Fate, thank you. We'll chat whenever, okay?" I thanked him, giving a small wave. Fate waved back, before disappearing. I then looked over at Time, who had been staring at me.

"Don't forget the things we all taught you, it'll help you." Time reminded me, casually walking over to me. They had olive coloured skin, and black eyes - along with black hair. They wore ripped, black jeans that were stretchy, with a black tank top.

"I won't," I nodded, giving Time a pat on the shoulder. Time was busier than Fate, and I knew I wouldn't be able to speak with them before Fate can. Time then bopped my nose, before fading away. I then glanced at the last three, Death (Louis), Life, and Magic.

"We have changed many things in your ancestry - even more, that is. We also hope you remember what the deal is," Magic stated before clapping and the three of them left. All that was left was for me to wake up, and that is what I did.

\---

The first thing I 'saw' when I woke up, was the face of Cedric. His eyes were shut, and his body seemed healed, but he was still unconscious. His skin wasn't as pale as it was at the (ahem) office, and that made me smile. I quickly sat up, my mate's body falling down slightly. His head laid down on my lap, and I realised we had aged a bit. I quickly conjured a mirror and saw that my hair was still at the bottom of my neck, just that I was looking more mature. I'll assume I reached 5'8 in height. Cedric honestly looked the same, just a bit taller by a few centimetres and clearly looking more mature.

I focused my magic to roam around the building we were in and felt another's energy. I shook Cedric a bit and noticed his eyes fluttering open.

"Cedric, come on. We've got to find our other mate-"

"What do you mean?" Cedric suddenly asked, looking at me with widened eyes. Does he not know? I thought I told- Oh.

"Uh, I'm Hadrian Snape, we aged to our appropriate ages, and it is hours since Dumbledore tried to kill you. I'm also your soulmate," I explained everything he would probably ask about, before standing up and stretching my wings. 'I guess they're still out because I let my creatures' side go a bit.' I recalled, before holding Cedric's hand.

"Okay, and where are we?" Cedric asked another question, and all I did was give him an answer.

"We're at our other mate's house, and now we can meet them."


End file.
